


Smooth Talker

by KaidaShade



Series: Setting Sights [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Inappropriate Use of Light (Destiny), M/M, Morning Sex, Robot Sex, Role Reversal, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice Kink, silly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: Cayde loves waking up with Banshee, especially when he sounds like that.  Even more when he lets him have his way with him.
Relationships: Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny)
Series: Setting Sights [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Smooth Talker

**Author's Note:**

> More smut! More fluff! No angst here!

Waking up in Banshee's bed was rapidly becoming one of Cayde's favourite things. He was a light sleeper, so the moment the sun crept in through the window he was awake and got to lie there for a while in his lover's warm arms. They'd fallen into a pattern; Cayde felt safer with something at his back and Banshee tended to cuddle into him in his sleep, so he always found himself being spooned with Banshee's face pressed into the back of his neck and his arms sticking out from under the blanket that Cayde inevitably kicked off on top of him. 

He loved it, listening to the soft workings of Banshee's body at rest, vents at idle and quiet enough that when he woke up he could hear the tiny motors that controlled little shifts in his face, the low thrum of the reactor that kept him alive. He loved the weight of Banshee's arm over his waist, heavier even than Zavala's despite the difference in build and strangely comforting even though it should make him feel trapped by all logic. He even loved the way Banshee occasionally mumbled to himself in his sleep, even when most of what he said was incoherent and some of the things that weren't were concerning.

But none of these was his favourite thing about waking up with Banshee. No, that honour went to the inevitable moment when Banshee woke up. There was always a faint uptick of fans, a moment of stillness while he booted up and remembered where he was, then a gentle squeeze of his arm and a nuzzle against the back of Cayde's head to greet him that made him arch his neck to give Banshee better access to nibble him. Banshee chuckled softly, curling his arm to rest his hand flat on Cayde's chest. "Morning" he rumbled, his vocaliser still rough and not fully booted so that it came out as a lovely, gravelly growl that sent a shiver down Cayde's back.

He rolled over onto his back to pull him into a kiss, his hand coming up to cup the side of his head. "Hey," he purred back in little more than a whisper, not wanting to disrupt the quiet of the morning. "Sleep okay?"

"Always, with you. Got anywhere to be?"

"Nah. Not unless Zavala calls me."

"Good. Nice to have you all to myself for once."

Cayde hummed happily as Banshee ducked to nuzzle at his neck, all gentle affection. 

"You keep talking like that, you get my undivided attention. Could listen to you all day."

"Yeah?" Banshee chuckled lazily, idly petting down the side of his chest as he nibbled gently under his jaw.

"Yeah. Your voice is so nice. Anyone ever told you that? Someone should definitely have told you that." 

“Mighta done. Don’t remember. I’m pretty happy to hear it though.” Banshee kept nibbling, sending pleasant little shivers down Cayde’s back. He wrapped his arm around him, stroking his fingers down the segmented plating of his spine and leaving a little trail of Light to make him shiver right back and press closer. He was getting a pretty good handle on that now, how much Banshee loved to feel that part of him, and he expected it when Banshee’s other arm slid underneath him to get more contact.

An idea occurred to him, and he almost dismissed it before he got distracted by Banshee’s fingers tracing individual fine plates along his waist and hip. It lingered, and eventually pushed its way out of him. “Would love to hear what you wanna do to me.”

“Hm?” Banshee paused in his gentle exploration, pushing himself up on one elbow to cock his head down at Cayde.

“Well, y’know. With that voice? You gotta be amazing at the whole dirty talk thing, right?”

“Huh. Can’t say I’ve ever tried. More of a ‘show’ kinda guy rather than ‘tell’, y’know?” He said, leaning forward a bit to bump his mouth against Cayde’s horn. “For you though? You wanna know what I wanna do to you right now?” 

“Mmhmm” Oh hell yes, he couldn’t wait to hear what would come out, especially when Banshee’s voice had gone all low and soft and rumbling right near his ear, like a secret between just the two of them that had a little thrum of electricity trickling down his back in anticipation.

“I think… yeah. Gonna keep you right here, like this.” He said, laying back down and gathering him back up against his body with one arm around his chest and the other wandering to his waist, his mouth moving against the nape of Cayde’s neck. He shivered in anticipation, hips shifting impatiently in the hope that Banshee would go lower. “Seems like you like that idea, huh?”   
“Like where it’s going, yeah.”   
“Good. Coz I got plans.” His fingers brushed Cayde’s abdomen, teasingly light across the plating to make him squirm, “and first of all… I’m going back to sleep.”   
  
Cayde arched back against him with a loud, frustrated groan and Banshee laughed. “You’re such a  _ dick,  _ Traveller!” He complained.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, Cayde.” Banshee replied, voice still lovely with mirth as he gave Cayde an affectionate squeeze. “Everything I can think of to say sounds like a bad porno. Couldn’t keep a straight face.”

“ _ You’re  _ a bad porno.” Cayde grumbled, but he didn’t mean a word of it and rolled over to cuddle Banshee back with a playful glimmer in his eyes. How could he be mad, really? 

“That makes no fucking sense.” Banshee sighed, but kissed him anyway because clearly Cayde was also impossible to be annoyed at. 

The kiss dissolved easily into lazy makeouts, which Cayde just had to ruin with a quiet chuckle and a “so you don’t wanna plough me like a field then? Or make me come so hard I reset? If we’re talking bad porn-oof!” He was cut off by Banshee’s hand in his face.   
“Out.”   
“Hey!”   
“Nope. I’m never gonna get hard again now. You killed my dick and now you gotta pay the price. Go make tea.” 

Cayde groaned at him and mourned that he didn’t have a tongue to lick his hand with, which put such a dampener on his ability to be a little shit. He dragged himself out of bed when Banshee didn’t relent, but only got a few feet out of the bedroom door before he heard the soft clunk of his bare feet on the floor behind him. 

By the time he’d put the kettle on Banshee had wrapped his arms around him from behind again, head rested against his shoulder.    
“I’m not actually mad at you.”   
“Yeah, I know.”

“Tea’s still good though.” 

“You’re so romantic.”

It  _ was  _ strangely comfortable, being so domestic with each other. Banshee never really stopped touching him as he ambled around making tea, his arms around him until he had to move and his hand staying on his waist as he handed him a slightly stale pastry to munch on. It still tasted okay, especially washed down with the good tea his Hunters had brought back from the EDZ and chased with a brief kiss as Banshee lured him back to bed. It was far more common for Cayde to be the one wandering around naked in the morning, but when Banshee felt comfortable enough to do it it was such a treat. He wasn’t strong enough not to follow him, run his free hand down scuffed back plating to chase the little blue lights hidden between spinal segments. 

He wished he knew how to tell Banshee how beautiful all his imperfections were, how the marks of centuries only made him more interesting, but he’d never been good at sincerity. 

He could at least show him. Even if showing him started with just cuddling into his chest like an affectionate limpet and not saying anything that sounded like a bad porno for a while. Normally he hated the quiet, but with Banshee idly petting the back of his neck while he drank tea he might even have dozed off again for a little while. He was roused by Banshee's mouth brushing his horn, the hand wandering down between his shoulderblades, and when he glanced up the gunsmith was watching him with a soft fondness that made his chest ache. "Think I mighta forgiven you." He said, hand trailing up under his chin to draw him into a kiss.

"Aww. Not even gonna make me make it up to you? Coax your poor bullied-" the look Banshee gave him told him not to push his luck, and he shut himself up and pushed himself up to kiss him again with one arm either side of his torso. "Bit of tempting maybe? I'm good at tempting."

“Consider me tempted.” Banshee clearly didn’t need much persuading, if the way his hands went to Cayde’s waist was any indication. Cayde slid into his lap and pressed up close against him, one knee sliding between thighs that parted easily for him. His hand slid down Banshee’s stomach, offering the same kind of teasing touch that Banshee had taunted him with earlier. His hips canted upwards and his vents hitched. “Seems like you got something in mind…”

Cayde’s hand wandered down the inside of Banshee’s thigh, conveniently skirting all the sensitive parts. Normally he was happy to let Banshee have his way with him, but this morning just seemed like a good time to change things up. “Depends just how much you’ve forgiven me. And, y’know, whether you actually  _ like _ being on the receiving end, how have I never asked you this before? Dick too bomb, clearly. I’m getting distracted...” 

Banshee chuckling into his collarbone was pretty distracting in itself, but the way he spread his legs wider, offered himself up so willingly, was going to give Cayde a short circuit, he was certain of it.

“I’m pretty versatile. ‘Specially for someone as gorgeous as you.”

Cayde felt himself flush warm just at that. Banshee’s voice was his weakness, and he seemed to realise and press the advantage by pulling him down to kiss him and whispering, “don’t be surprised. You know how attractive you are.” 

“Fuck.” He replied eloquently, letting his fingers warm to make Banshee gasp as they brushed the base of his cock and slid lower to explore. He couldn’t believe he’d never actually tried this before, had neglected him so thoroughly. 

He had to go a little further down than he’d expected, surprised to find Banshee laid out more like a typical male human than he was. Banshee’s vents hitched as his fingers pressed against a tight ring of silicone and he backed off a little, let him slide down onto his back for a better angle and dipped his head to kiss him. "That a good noise or a bad one?"

"Good one. Just been a while."

"How long?"

"Since I started fucking you."

Cayde closed his eyes for a moment and pressed his face against the side of Banshee's head, just taking a moment to comprehend that. "Nobody else?"

"Just you, far as I remember. You're enough." Banshee's voice against his ear made him shiver, his plating loosening to dump heat before it got too much for him. He must have stilled for longer than he thought because Banshee shifted under him and scratched gently at the back of his neck. "You gonna fuck me or not?"

"Oh yeah. You say stuff like that and I don't think I'd be able to stop. Uh. I would, if you asked, but it'd be  _ hard _ , y'k-"

"Shh, Cayde" the finger on his lips had no reason to stop him, but it did. "I don't want you to and I'd say so if I did. What's got you all nervous?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm not nervous" he rambled, "I just… wanna do this right."

"I trust you. If anyone's gonna fuck me right I reckon it's you." 

Banshee tilted his hips to press Cayde's fingers more firmly against his entrance and he went with it. Just one to begin with but Banshee relaxed around him easily, invited him in with a static hum as his eyes slid shut for a moment. He reached over and grabbed the lube from its usual place, well known to him by now, and as he withdrew he coated his fingers and added a second that made Banshee whine and drag him in by the back of the neck. Something uncoiled within him, something that had irrationally fretted about hurting him somehow, and he kissed him as he curled his fingers to explore this new part of his lover. 

Banshee was wonderfully responsive like this. He writhed to get Cayde exactly where he wanted, rewarded him with static bursts and a stifled feedback squeal and buck of his hips when he let his Light trickle from his hands. "Fuck, Cayde!"

"Good?"

" _ Yes,  _ damnit. Don't stop." His fingers scrabbled over Cayde's back, finding no purchase but lighting up his sensors and making him arch into the touch. He stroked along Banshee's walls a little more firmly in return, trailing Light against delicate sensors.

Maybe it was a misuse of his powers but Cayde didn't care. As far as he was concerned if the Traveller truly loved them it wouldn't object to its gifts being used to being pleasure rather than death for once. Cayde certainly revelled in Banshee's attempts not to squirm, the muffled curses that fell from his mouth as he tried to draw him deeper and the low growl that reverberated all the way down Cayde's spine and straight to his cock when he stilled for a moment just to tease him. He might do it again, if he got to listen to that sound some more.

At least, he might have if Banshee's hand hadn't slid down his hip to wrap around his cock. "Cayde, that's enough. I want you, you gorgeous bastard. Fuck me,  _ please _ ." He punctuated the last word with a squeeze that made Cayde’s body clench on nothing. He didn’t need to be told twice, not when the demand had him running hot, all the plates on his back lifting to cool him as he withdrew his fingers and let Banshee guide him in. It felt even better around his cock than it had around his fingers, tight around him but deliberately so as Banshee seemed to accommodate him easily. One of his legs hooked around Cayde’s hips and he angled himself with a shaky vent cycle. “Fuck, you’re hot. You doin’ that on purpose? Feels like you’re gonna burn me up.” 

“Want me to stop?” He hadn’t been doing it on purpose and he tried to draw back, worried that he would hurt him after all, but Banshee’s leg tensed around him and he growled,   
“Don’t you fucking dare. It’s good. I love- it.” His voice glitched a little and he let his head fall back as Cayde rocked into him more firmly, pressing them chest to chest and tipping his head to nuzzle into his neck as he picked up the pace. He felt himself warm, both from exertion and the Light, heard Banshee’s vocaliser glitch again as he tried to speak and wrapped all of his limbs around him, his plating almost seeming to press up against Cayde’s like he wanted every inch of contact he could get. 

His ecstasy was beautiful, and Cayde drank it in like a man in the desert as he moved with him, rocking deep and as rough as he dared, and then more when Banshee grabbed his ass with both hands and dragged him in. He gasped when Cayde obliged, arching up against him. "Yes, perfect," he rasped, breathless despite not needing to breathe and hard to understand through the static. 

"No you" Cayde mumbled against his jaw, his own systems singing everywhere they touched, pleasure burning through him and leaking from his seams in the golden glow of his Light. 

Orgasm almost took him by surprise as Banshee clenched around him, vents flaring and his mouth open in a silent cry. Banshee squeezed him with shaking arms, his fingers dug into his back as though he could keep both of them from coming apart. Cayde kept moving, panting praise against his neck until he arched with a burst of static and went limp under him, fans roaring. Cayde flopped down next to him to a disgruntled creak of bed frame.

He wasn’t quite sure how long they lay there like that before Banshee reached out and trailed a finger along one of the seams in his back. He made a quiet sound of questioning, and Banshee reset his vocaliser before replying. “You glow.” He explained. “It’s gorgeous. Real distracting. Could look at you all day.”   
“Did I knock a circuit loose or something?” Cayde remarked, unable to keep the smile from his voice or hide how his mouth light glowed brighter. Exos couldn’t blush, but there were giveaways. 

“Nah.” Banshee leaned over and kissed him. “Mighta blown my mind though.”

“There’s that smooth talker!” Cayde chuckled as he kissed him back. He found himself gently nudged onto his side so that Banshee could cuddle into him, apparently still basking in afterglow and his Light. Honestly, he was content to let him. He could have stayed there all day.

Shame Banshee had a business to run, really. And the Vanguard business never really stopped, not for long. As they eventually dragged themselves out of bed and dressed the warmth never really seemed to leave the air between them, and as they left the apartment Banshee leaned up to press a lingering kiss to Cayde’s mouth that still tasted faintly of tea. “Give ‘em Hell, Vanguard.” he rumbled, quiet and private between them.

For some reason that lingered with him all day, and when Ikora asked him why he looked so happy all he could do was shrug.


End file.
